


Мой малыш

by Finiks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Sad Ending, Tom Riddle was Raised by Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finiks/pseuds/Finiks
Summary: Том Марволо Риддл не представлял, что будет плакать, но...





	Мой малыш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, my little Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547350) by [StarOverHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOverHeaven/pseuds/StarOverHeaven). 



Том Марволо Риддл не представлял, что будет плакать, но сейчас слезы сами катились ручьем.

Как унизительно, даже глупо — но он не мог остановиться. Он был так сосредоточен, так решителен в поисках бессмертия, а сейчас он осознал, что был попросту эгоистичен.

Зеленые глаза, потускневшие с годами, смотрят на него с нежностью (если он посмеет, то назовет это любовью, но тогда ему было слишком стыдно так думать), когда он наклоняется над кроватью, где лежит его приемный отец. Он и не заметил состояния отца, погруженный в учебу и завоевывая последователей.

"О, дорогой", — прошептал его отец, протягивая бледную подрагивающую руку (когда же он так заболел? Как мог Том не заметить?), чтобы утереть его слезы, и Тому было ужасно стыдно, когда он действительно зарыдал, а его отец лишь притянул его ближе (вернее попытался, но отец был слишком слаб, поэтому Том обнял его сам, потому что мысль, что его отец может быть слабым, была непростительна, потому что Гарри всегда был сильным и ласковым с ним).

"Мой малыш", — продолжал шептать Гарри, а Том даже не смог возразить, как он всегда делал раньше, не мог обидеться и надуться, потому что Гарри буквально угасал на глазах, потому что его тело, его магия — они убивали его.

"Я могу тебя спасти", — пробубнил Том куда-то в район груди Гарри, пока его отец пытался и не мог задушить его в объятии.

"Дорогой мой мальчик, — прошелестел Гарри, и когда его голос стал таким тихим и слабым? — У твоего крестража тоже есть своя цена, как и у всего вокруг. А если это моя цена за возможность воспитать тебя, видеть, как ты растешь? Я совсем не прочь заплатить", — и отец улыбается, как будто смерть — это нормально, но Том не понимает (только много лет позже он поймет, что отец всегда знал, каким образом Том достиг бессмертия).

"Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил, — наконец говорит Том. — Папа", — и его голос... Кошмар: он дрожит и ломается, как будто у него опять переходный возраст, и почему он все еще плачет? Эти горячие ручейки на его щеках, а в горле как будто застрял теннисный мячик.

"Тише, малыш, — вздыхает Гарри. — Смерть была неизбежна с самого начала. Я хотел бы продержаться дольше, но моя семья, похоже, никогда не была особо удачливой в этом плане. Ты уже несколько лет как закончил школу, и я назвал тебя моим наследником. Я могу только надеяться, что ты проживешь дольше, хотя, должен признаться, мне жаль, что я не увижу внуков".

Том молчит, а его отец (прозрачные дрожащие руки... Когда же он так похудел? Отец всегда был некрупным, но сейчас он совсем истаял... Как он не заметил этого? Ел ли он вообще в последнее время?) мягко убирает его слезы, как он всегда делал, когда Том был маленьким и легко разочаровывался.

Том знает, что не был лучшим ребенком: усыновленный в семь, когда он уже заставил весь детский приют трепетать перед ним, но как бы ни старался, так и не смог напугать Гарри. Словно он выбрал именно Тома еще до того, как постучал в дверь.

Том, сам того не ожидая, начал надеяться, что этот хорошо одетый и явно не бедный мужчина возьмет его, усыновит и оставит себе, а не вернет обратно из-за его странностей, и Гарри выбрал.

Вместо того, чтобы обозвать его демоном, когда он разговаривал со змеями, новый отец начал звать его "маленькой змейкой", и Том обнаружил, что влюбился в этот новый мир: эти взаимоотношения под названием "отец и сын", которых он никогда до этого не знал.

Но Том не был хорошим ребенком (он знает, да, он знает, что был ужасным и озлобленным) для Гарри, и он был благодарен, когда увидел его воспоминания, постоянные круги от усталости под глазами, пока Гарри его растил, хотя сами глаза были всегда яркие.

Учиться магии всегда было чудесно, особенно под руководством такого беспристрастного учителя, как его отец, и с течением времени Том размышлял (все чаще и чаще, особенно, когда пошел в Хогвартс), что подумает его отец про то, что Том хочет стать Темным Лордом, но похоже, он так и не узнает мнения отца, не теперь.

Том надеялся, мечтал, что отец его поощрит. Что отец не будет озабочиваться и все равно всегда будет его любить. Но Том не хотел рисковать — по крайней мере не на смертном одре отца, когда он мог запретить видеться с ним совсем, и отец уйдет один.

Он вспомнил, с горечью, что отец с течением времени становился все менее жизнерадостным и более усталым. Как он стал ложиться спать все раньше и раньше, пока Том рос, как он выглядел абсолютно вымотанным, когда Том закончил Хогвартс. Как он мог это пропустить? Пропустить, как его отец медленно умирал на его глазах, когда его магия неспешно поедала собственное тело, потому что Гарри был слишком могущественным для своего организма?

Но Гарри всегда был таким живым, пока Том был маленьким, медленно, но верно пробивая его "скорлупу" посредством уроков — танцы стали хобби, магия — страстью, проказами пренебрегали (хотя Гарри редко это делал), а потом Гарри начал учить его большему: некромантия, Темные Искусства, Светлые Искусства, Серая магия, нейтральная — столько всего, так много нового.

Но хотя его отец был настолько же могущественным, насколько и Том, его организм не был способен выдержать эту силу, в отличие от Тома, и он медленно умирал в течение многих лет, пока Том продолжал расти. Немыслимо — он помнит, как отец создавал сложные ритуалы и проводил ритуалы, требующие пяти участников, десяти, пятнадцати, тридцати человек, один, это не имело значения, и Том мог также.

Том иногда задавался вопросом, не кровное ли усыновление виновато в его могуществе, хотя сильно сомневался в этом.

Но даже когда Том перегнал отца в силе, Гарри умирал. Он не понимал, каким образом он может содержать в себе такое могущество, а его отцу выпал несчастливый билет, просто потому что его организм не был приспособлен к такой силе.

Том осторожно переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами отца, пока он отдыхает, глаза прикрыты. У него даже нет морщин — возможно, только морщинки от улыбок, но не много. Он молод для волшебника: Гарри было двадцать, когда он его усыновил; сейчас Тому тридцать четыре, он создает армию прямо у Министерства под носом, а его отцу сорок семь, и он уже умирает. Несправедливо.

Но жизнь никогда не была справедлива, так же, как и смерть.

Он помнит, когда был маленьким, и Гарри закутал его в мантию.

"Мантия-невидимка. Старейшая и древнейшая. Ее передавали в семье на протяжении поколений, Том, и я надеюсь быть рядом, когда ты передашь ее своему наследнику", — Гарри светло улыбался, когда говорил это, а Том помнит, как запылали его щеки на намек о будущем браке и собственных детях, но он не стал противиться.

Эта мантия всегда с ним — он хранит ее в небольшом мешочке, уменьшенном и спрятанном рядом с кошельком.

Сейчас он достает ее, блестящий черно-коричнево-серебряный материал неслышно ложится рядом с отцом.

Годы спустя, вспоминая отца, Том оживит в памяти именно этот момент и свои мысли, а затем вспомнит и мягкий и тихий завет отца.

Он вспомнит, как отец целовал его в лоб, когда они шли спать, каждый день, пока ему не исполнилось одиннадцать, и Том заявил, что он уже слишком большой для таких вещей, а все, что сделал его отец, — это улыбнулся натянутой, сокрушенной, но каким-то образом все равно счастливой улыбкой, будто что бы Том ни сказал, не сделает Гарри менее гордым за него, Тома, никогда не обидит его, Гарри, но Том увидел, что ему было больно.

Он видел, как отец напрягался из-за наиболее глупых комментариев Тома, когда он был меньше, — особенно, когда Том узнал, что в связи с кровным усыновлением, Гарри заменил его маггловского отца, сделав Тома чистокровным.

Каким-то образом в свои молодые годы Том забыл, что его отец все равно является полукровкой, но он вспомнил, когда ему было одиннадцать.

Он был таким глупцом.

Он ужасался возвращаться домой на летние и зимние каникулы, далеко от Хогвартса и назад в маленький коттедж его отца, назад к своему прекрасному отцу и их маленькому дому, где Гарри готовил каждый вечер и утро, постоянно его кормил и покупал любые книги, которые он просил, несмотря на то, что он всегда опасался потратить слишком много, словно он совершал непоправимый поступок.

Все это Том принимал как данность, но он совсем не знал своего отца. Он имел понятие, что его любимый цвет — зеленый, но не представлял, какая его любимая еда или книга. Он был осведомлен, что его отец родился от чистокровного и магглорожденной. Но не представлял, откуда Гарри родом, каким образом Гарри столько знал о Хогвартсе, хотя рассказывал, что был на домашнем обучении.

Не понимал, каким образом отец знал, где расположена Тайная Комната.

Но он видел, что отец делал для него все, что мог, а он это промотал, страшился приезжать домой, несмотря на то, что отец никогда не был властным, никогда не хотел знать слишком много или слишком мало, как того требовал приют.

Отец умер у него на руках через несколько недель после того, как Том впервые приехал его навестить, Том сидел на краю кровати отца и бормотал, как все хорошо в школе, как он любит его, отца, и жалеет, что не появлялся дома чаще. Отец поцеловал его в лоб, как он делал, когда Том был маленьким, и улыбнулся, сказав, что он гордится им, так гордится, что Том будет творить великие и удивительные, прекрасные дела, и что он надеется, что возможно, однажды Том будет еще счастливее, и Гарри сможет уйти со спокойной душой, зная, что с Томом все хорошо и благополучно, что Том не беден, а обеспечен.

Он ушел так тихо, так неожиданно, что Том сначала даже не заметил этого, только через пару секунд, когда он пробормотал, что он любит папу тоже. Отец закрыл глаза и улыбнулся — той невозможно широкой счастливой улыбкой, которая, Том знал, означает, что отец очень им гордится и счастлив, и его глаза всегда сверкали в этот момент.

И его дыхание замедлилось, пока не остановилось совсем. Сердце его отца остановилось, и медленно, очень медленно магия отца перетекла к сыну — последний подарок, как потом прочтет Том в его завещании. Потому что отец всегда знал, что Том любит магию, и знал, как Том восхищался легкостью, с которой Гарри управлял своей магией, зеленая и сверкающая любовью, она смешалась с магией Тома, почерневшей от горечи, но освещенной любовью своего отца.

Том не мог ей пользоваться — теплый комок надежды и любви, и понимания у него в груди, про который он скоро забыл, нечаянно запечатав его, когда разрывал свою душу.

Его отец умер у него на руках.

И Том вспоминает про это спустя много лет, держа в руках свои крестражи.

И он сожалеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликован на/ cross-posted at: http://fanfics.me/fic121443


End file.
